


To hold, and to have [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessiveness, Rescue, Team Free Love, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7179860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue fic that the podficcer doesn't remember recording [so she enjoyed listening to it more]</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Whit_merule]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hold, and to have [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To hold, and to have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524177) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> The date on the file says 2014, but I honestly can't remember recording this. It was probably done with my now dead mic that I didn't really get to use. 
> 
> What better way to celebrate my 4 year poddiversary than with podfic I don't remember recording/editing, so I get to enjoy it for the first time, too :D

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/have.mp3) | **Size:** 2.92MB | **Duration:** 3:05min

  
---|---


End file.
